


atsumu (love, with a dash of stupidity)

by wu_uxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background AtsuKita, Fluff, M/M, atsumu is an idiot and i love him, meian has never done anything wrong in his life, single dad meian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wu_uxian/pseuds/wu_uxian
Summary: Atsumu is a grown-up now. He’s responsible, he has a job, he somehow pays his bills, and so he is absolutely okay with his younger brother shacking it up with a secret someone that Atsumu isn’t aware of.(That’s a lie.)or, Atsumu really wants to know who Osamu’s secret partner is, and if there’s one thing he does know, it’s probably not Meian Shugo. (He is very, very wrong.)
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127





	atsumu (love, with a dash of stupidity)

**Author's Note:**

> waves hello ive been aware about this ship for exactly two days and yet here we are .. no playlists for this one but these i Did listen to [these](https://youtu.be/5a1Gew595MY) [two](https://youtu.be/UfGMj10wOzg) songs on repeat as i wrote this. this whole fic is terribly rushed but enjoy meian dilf

Despite all the times Osamu swore that he absorbed some of Atsumu’s brain cells in the womb, Atsumu wasn’t a _total_ idiot. Maybe a _partial_ idiot at worst, but even he wasn’t dumb enough to assume that the bruises decorating Osamu’s neck were from, in order of excuses made:

  1. A nasty bike crash (“Ya can’t even ride a bike, dingus! At least come up with a lie that ya can back up!”
  2. A psychopathic ax murderer (“They shoulda finished the job.”)
  3. A particularly irate customer (“Ya know… if I knew ya weren’t lyin’— which ya are, and I can tell cuz we both so the same foot tappin’ thing when we lie, ya doorknob— I might’ve actually believed that one.”)
  4. Or, best of all, Hinata Shoyo attempting to beat him up (“Outta all the people to choose from the top of yer head, Shoyo-kun? Now what the hell would he beat ya up for? Bein’ taller than him? He wouldn’t hurt a fly, yer just a filthy lyin’ liar.”)



But the thing was, Osamu was good at keeping things to himself. Atsumu was the one who needed to be forcefully duct-taped to keep him from going _far_ too into detail about his various exploits. Maybe, had they still been in high school, Atsumu would have bugged Osamu until he cracked (either by revealing his secret or starting a fistfight), but Atsumu is a grown-up now. He’s responsible, he has a job, he somehow pays his bills, and so he is absolutely okay with his younger brother shacking it up with a secret someone that Atsumu isn’t aware of.

Absolutely.

(That’s a lie. Atsumu was _itching_ to know who’s been mauling Osamu like this, in part so that he can puff up his chest and act as the dutiful big brother as he gives the best shovel-talk of his life, but also so that he can make fun of Osamu and his undoubtedly terrible taste in partners.)

And so, Atsumu made a list. He began it on a whim, starting with a few scribbled names across the back of an Onigiri Miya receipt with a pencil he found by the register as he waited for Osamu to close up shop, hurriedly stuffing the list in his back pocket as Osamu exited the store. 

Atsumu only remembered it when he went back home, pulling the crumpled paper out of his pocket. He had probably lost the pencil along the way.

As he pulled off his shoes and set them down by the genkan, Atsumu squinted at the barely visible graphite marks on the thin paper. 

It was, to be honest, a very rudimentary list. There were only two names. The first was scribbled over several times before being definitively scrawled onto the paper, while the second one was written as a barely formed afterthought.

Firstly: KITA-SAN. Secondly: SHOYO-KUN.

The thought process (because there _was_ a thought process behind the selection, thank you) was this:

  1. Osamu and Atsumu were pretty closed off people, so it’s not like their social circles would’ve diverged much, _so_ Osamu’s feet-sweeper-offer was probably someone Atsumu knew. Probably.
  2. Kita-san was always in contact with Osamu (Atsumu could almost hear Osamu objecting with a screeched, “We’re _business_ partners, ya moron!”) so that might’ve meant… something?
  3. There _was_ that one excuse about Shoyo-kun beating up Osamu, and Atsumu had always assumed Shoyo-kun only had eyes for Tobio-kun, but maybe there was an ounce of truth to the whole beating up thing. Maybe that was A Thing™ . 



That was it. The thought process in its entirety.

It wasn’t a lot to work off of, but it was enough to make Atsumu squint warily at Hinata during practice before stalking up to him as Hinata drank thirsty gulps from his water bottle.

“Hey, Shoyo-kun, have ya…” Atsumu floundered a bit, because he had _not_ thought this far into his interrogation. “Have ya seen ‘Samu lately?”

Hinata tilted his head as he capped his bottle. “Osamu-san? I guess the last time I saw him was when we all went to Onigiri Miya for dinner. Why, is he okay?” Hinata paused before spluttering. “Besides, why are you asking _me?_ Aren’t you his brother, shouldn’t you know more than I do? You’re always spending your free time at Onigiri Miya anyways.”

“That is _not_ true,” Atsumu spluttered back, momentarily distracted. He went to _plenty_ of places besides his brother’s restaurant. It wasn’t like he missed having Osamu being a steady and constantly present fixture in his life or anything like that. 

As Atsumu tried to find a way to say, “Have you been doin’ the do with ‘Samu? If so, I’m gonna need to have some words with you,” under Hinata’s curious and piercing stare, both of their concentrations were broken by Meian’s cheerful call.

“I’m headin’ to Onigiri Miya for lunch! Do you guys want anything?”

He walked over to where Hinata and Atsumu were, eyes crinkling with a lazy smile. 

“Can ya tell ‘Samu to make my usual?”

“Gotcha, Atsumu. Hinata?”

Hinata hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels. “If it’s not too much trouble, can you get a tuna mayo for me?”

“Of course, buddy.”

Meian gave Atsumu an amiable thump on the back and Hinata a quick hair ruffle before ducking out of the gym, presumably having gotten everyone’s orders already.

Atsumu watched his retreating back, feeling fondness swell. “Meian-san’s a good guy.”

“Yup! Anyways, why were you asking about Osamu-san?”

Atsumu’s attention snapped back to Hinata’s innocent inquiry. The best way to do this thing, Atsumu decided, was to be direct.

“Are ya in any sorta relationship with my brother, Shoyo-kun?”

Atsumu made sure to tilt his face down so that the shadows flickered across it, and he puffed his chest up. Intimidation tactics like this were important.

“ _Eeeeeeh?_ ”

Hinata was a blur of motion then, dropping his water bottle to flap his arms around and then picking up his bottle to wield it like a sword before finally settling on a defensive fighting stance, bottle in one hand and fist made with another.

“I’m– You’re– Osamu-san– _No!_ Atsumu-san, I don’t have feelings for your brother! I promise! I swear on my _soul!”_

Hinata looked well past the point of frenzied panic then, and Atsumu decided to take mercy in him. “Alright, alright, I believe ya, Shoyo-kun. ‘Sides, I was always under the impression ya had the hots for Tobio-kun, am I wrong?”

That sent Hinata into another frenzy of motion, though this one was more embarrassed than panicked, which was confirmation enough. Atsumu laughed in his face.

After the laughter settled into his chest and Hinata finally stopped looking as if he was on the verge of tossing himself into the sun from embarrassment, Atsumu mentally crossed off Hinata’s name from his list. There was no way a staunch rejection like that was faked, and Shoyo-kun always had his heart on his sleeve anyways. Which meant that there was only one more viable option, and that was… Atsumu jerked himself out of his lingering thought when Meian stepped back into the gym, plastic bags weighing down his arms.

The rest of the team swarmed him like a pack of wild animals (like _jackals,_ Atsumu cackled to himself), but before everyone could separate their orders, Bokuto spoke up curiously.

“Hey! Captain! Is it really hot outside or something?”

“Nah, not really. Why?”

“You look kinda flushed, are you doing alright? You weren’t that red when you left.”

Looking at him now, Atsumu _could_ see what Bokuto was talking about. Meian had a vague air of giddiness around him, and his cheeks were flushed pink. 

Meian just smiled his lazy smile. “I guess I’m happy we get to have onigiri for lunch, that’s all.”

Atsumu felt the fondness swell up in him again. “Ya get onigiri for us all the time, Cap, but if ya say so.”

As the team ate, Atsumu tuned out Sakusa’s complaints over sitting on the floor and Adriah’s consolations to think about how he was going to try and gently probe a confession out of Kita-san. He couldn’t rush into it like he did with Hinata— Kita was perceptive, and would probably be able to evade any and every attempt at interrogation. Not only that, but he’d probably be able to tell that Atsumu was up to something from changes in his breathing pattern or heart rate or something. He was a little _too_ perceptive, which was why Atsumu resolved to think about it a little bit more before going into it. Atsumu was _definitely_ going to be prepared when he talked to Kita-san. 

Which was why, when he walked into Onigiri Miya later in the evening, completely and irrefutably unprepared, and saw Kita seated at one of the tables with a thoughtful little frown as he perused the menu, Atsumu promptly walked out.

“Atsum—?”

Atsumu breathed the outside air, his back facing the doors. He had planned on _calling_ Kita-san, not seeing him in person, because if Atsumu were to see Kita-san _in person_ , he would get reminded of his _devastatingly large crush_. 

“Okay, ya doof,” Atsumu muttered to himself, “just walk in there and act like yer not a gay fuckin’ mess and also gently inquire if yer crush since high school likes yer brother. Cool. I can do that.”

Atsumu plastered on his most convincing smile as he turned around and went back into Onigiri Miya. 

Kita-san had stood up from where he was seated, and _wow_. Atsumu’s eyes might’ve welled up a bit from the sheer force of Kita Shinuke’s beauty (and the muscle cording his arms, because Kita-san was _ripped_ now) but he quickly composed himself as he slid into the seat across from Kita-san.

Kita’s smile was kind as he said, “Nice to see ya, Atsumu. It feels like I’ve only been seeing yer name on a screen instead of a face.”

Atsumu grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess so, huh? I missed ya, Kita-san. How’s the farm doin’?”

“It’s goin’ well. Onigiri Miya’s a solid business, so a lot of my rice gets used here. I’m actually here to deliver some rice for Osamu.”

Right, Osamu. As much as Atsumu would have loved to sit and admire the curve of Kita-san’s nose for the next hour, he was a man on a mission. 

“Say, speakin’ of ‘Samu,” _deep breaths, act normal, ya numbskull, act normal,_ “feels like ya see him more than I do these days, huh?”

Atsumu mentally patted himself on the back as Kita smiled. Kita would say something agreeable about being close business partners, and then Atsumu would ask if being close business partners also included various _after-hours activities,_ and he would swallow down his roaring jealousy for once if Kita happened to say something in the affirmative.

“Well, we _are_ pretty close business partners,” Kita began, looking every bit as amiable as Atsumu thought he would, “though I’m not the reason he’s got that shoddy concealer job done on his neck.”

Atsumu felt like he got sucker punched with humiliation on one side of the face, because damn, Kita-san could still read him like an open book, and sucker punched with relief on the other side of his face, because damn, it would’ve _sucked_ if Osamu was in a committed relationship with the only crush of Atsumu’s that lasted for more than eight days.

(Eight years. It was a crush that lasted for eight years.)

“God, Kita-san,” Atsumu slumped down in his seat, “ya really don’t let anything by ya, huh.”

“Ya know I don’t, ‘Tsumu. Though, if it makes ya feel any better, I haven’t any idea about who Osamu’s with.”

Atsumu groaned. “Well, that’s okay. I really did miss ya though, Captain.”

The title slipped out reflexively, and before Atsumu could feel the final right hook of embarrassment snap his neck back and send him to an early grave, Kita hummed quietly. “And I really missed you too.”

They continued to talk quietly, with Osamu popping in and out of the kitchen as they spoke (“‘Tsumu, do you have nothing better to do than loiter here?”), and Atsumu taking a moment to mentally scratch off Kita-san’s name from his list. 

As he stood up to leave, Kita having left a few minutes ago, the door chime rang.

“Eh? Captain, I didn’t know ya came here that often!”

Meian stepped into the restaurant, clutching the hand of a little girl. Atsumu had a vague idea about Meian being a divorcee, so he assumed that the pigtailed girl was his daughter. She hid behind Meian’s legs as Atumu walked up to the older man, and Atsumu beamed. Kids were usually annoying as shit, but they were cute. 

Meian looked a little different in the soft lighting of Onigiri Miya and a soft leather jacket compared to the harsh lights of the MSBY gym and a practice uniform, but his aura was as warm as it always was, smile just as languid. 

“Hiromi really likes the food here, and who am I to say no to the puppy eyes, right?”

Atsumu crouched down to meet the little girl's eyes from behind the legs of her father. He pointed a thumb behind him.

“Hey, kiddo. Ya know, the guy who makes the food here is my little brother? He’ll probably give ya a discount if I ask.”

She looked at him through her lashes before finally murmuring, “‘Samu-san already gives us a lot of free food, but thank you.”

Atsumu stood up, raising an eyebrow at Meian. “I didn’t know you and ‘Samu were close like that, he never gives me free food without a fight.”

“That’s because ya never ask for it, ya just steal it!” Osamu smacked Atsumu on the back of the head as he smiled at Meian. He crouched down, just as Atsumu did a moment ago, and playfully tugged on one of Hiromi’s pigtails. 

“Hey, Mimi. Ya pulled yer papa here again like ya always do?”

Hiromi leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, “Papa really likes it here too, but he says we shouldn’t bother you too much.”

Osamu looked up at Meian, who had a sheepish little grin on his face. He looked back at Hiromi. “Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about that.”

Atsumu glanced back and forth between Meian, Hiromi, and Osamu. They seemed… close.

 _Well,_ Atsumu thought to himself, _at least ‘Samu’s makin’ friends, I guess._

“I’ll be leavin’ now, Meian-san, ‘Samu,” Atsumu said, levelling a nod at Meian and wiggling his fingers in goodbye at Hiromi, who shyly wiggled her fingers back. _Leave it to Captain to raise the cutest kid ever._

Osamu just flapped a hand in Atsumu’s direction as he rested another hand on Meian’s leather-clad back to sit him down, and Atsumu stuck his tongue at him. 

“Well,” Atsumu said to himself as he walked out into the open air. “Back to square one.”

—

To be honest, Atsumu had forgotten about the actual, physical list, written on the Onigiri Miya receipt, until he found it in one of his drawers a few days later as he was looking for his headphones. Atsumu could admit it was laughable, and he had pretty much given up on actually figuring out who Osamu was with, but… maybe he could bring it up with Osamu as a, “Hey, look at this funny little list I made,” and turn the conversation into, “Look, I’m genuinely curious as to who’s been puttin’ a _collar_ of bruises on yer neck, but not because I’m worried! I’m just… a little worried, but not _actually_.”

That was the thought Atsumu had as he walked up to Onigiri Miya a few minutes before closing time, list crumpled to illegibility in his pocket. 

“Alright,” he muttered as the familiar logo came closer and closer. “Bring up the list, make a lil joke or two, and then get him into spillin’ his guts. Easy peasy.”

Atsumu was expecting something like Osamu, maybe with a circle of freshly renewed concealer on his neck, and the clean set-up of Onigiri Miya before closing, chairs stacked and counters cleaned, as he walked into the restaurant.

What he _wasn’t_ expecting was hearing an unfiltered moan from one of the storage closets in the back of the restaurant. Atsumu froze.

There were only two things he could do.

  1. He could be a good brother (because if Osamu wasn’t one of those heathens, then who else could it be?) and walk away.
  2. He could interrupt the pair and, at the risk of scarring himself for a lifetime, figure out who Osamu’s mystery partner was _and_ get some good blackmail material.



Atsumu was never one to turn down blackmail against Osamu. And besides, Onigiri Miya was still technically open. What if it had been a starving customer who had walked in instead of Atsumu? He would be doing a service to the food industry by interrupting them and their bad hospitality. 

Something about the noises the person made ( _What did I do to deserve this? What did I do, what the fuck?_ ) was familiar in a way that made Atsumu’s hair stand on end. This wasn’t Kita-san, and this definitely wasn’t Shoyo-kun (Atsumu quietly sent out an apology to Hinata for ever doubting the strength of his ~~unresolved sexual tension~~ rivalry with Tobio-kun), so who in the world… Atsumu inched his way towards the storage closest. 

“Ahem.”

No response. 

“HELLO, SORRY TO INTERRUPT THE UNDOUBTEDLY UNCONTROLLABLE FIRE OF YER LOINS, BUT I’VE GOTTA MESSAGE FOR ONE MIYA OSAMU.”

A resounding crash, and the pair stumbled gracelessly out of the dark closet. Osamu looked unflatteringly dishevelled, and the other person looked embarrassed beyond relief. The other, _eerily_ familiar person, who Atsumu had seen just a few hours ago.

_“Captain?”_

Meian looked a little bit odd, considering that his normally slicked back hair was mussed beyond recognition by Osamu’s fingers and there was a flush rising to his cheeks at a dizzying rate, but he only sounded a little sheepish when he said, “Hey, Atsumu.”

“Don’t ‘ _hey, Atsumu,’_ me! Not when ya get caught havin’ yer filthy way with my little brother in his own restaurant! And during business hours too, what the hell!”

“‘Tsumu—“

“Yer tellin’ me it was _Meian-san_ who had ya lookin’ like ya got attacked by a pack of rabid wolves every other day?”

Osamu leaned against Meian, the top of his head resting comfortably on the older man’s shoulder, looking far more relaxed than what the situation warranted. “‘Tsumu, if yer gonna give yer shovel talk, don’t cockblock me while yer at it. Scram.”

Atsumu didn’t have very much choice but to point a threatening finger at Meian and say, “Ya better get ready to get yer shit rocked tomorrow in the gym, Captain,” before spinning on his heel and leaving Onigiri Miya.

 _Meian-san?_ It wasn’t like he was a bad-looking guy, or even a bad guy in general, but when had Samu and Meian ever even had the chance to get to know each other? When, besides the MSBY team outings where the two would quietly chat as the rest of the team drank or called it quits early on, or besides the times that Meian would often offer to pick up onigiri for lunch, or besides the times that he came with his daughter—

Well. Maybe they had plenty of opportunities to get to know each other, and maybe it should’ve been more obvious to Atsumu in hindsight, but could he really be blamed?

“My fucking captain,” he mutters, “and ‘Samu. My little brother. Figures.”

The next day, before practice started, Atsumu walked into the gym only to be greeted with the most terrifying sight in all of mankind. Meian, waist bent in a solid ninety degree bow. Even his hair looked a little more dropped than usual, despite being slicked back as it normally was. All of Atsumu’s plans to threaten to torture and kill Meian if he ever hurt a single cell in Osamu’s being vanished within an instant as he squawked in alarm.

“Captain, ya don’t– Ya really don’t have to–“

“Atsumu, I’m sorry for not asking before, but I’m dating yer brother. Can I have yer blessing?”

There were three ways Atsumu could respond to this.

  1. “How long have you two been goin’ at it? Because it’s been a while since ‘Samu started walkin’ around with a limp, so it woulda been nice if I was informed of this earlier.”
  2. “I’m not our mom, shouldn’t ya be asking for _her_ blessing?”
  3. “Nope! No blessings for you! Sorry, Captain!”



He did none of those things. Instead he thumped Meian on the shoulder, as he always did, and sighed.

“Captain, I know yer a good guy. Ya got a sweet kid and I’m sure ya make ‘Samu happy. He doesn’t need my permission for anything anyways, he’d just tell me to leave him alone and let him be with who he wants. Can ya just…” Atsumu swallowed down his pride as Meian peeked up from his bow. “Can ya keep the hickeys somewhere below the collar line? Ya make him look like he’s been attacked with all the bruises ya leave behind, and ‘Samu can’t do concealer for shit. I’m gettin’ embarrassed on his behalf.”

This only made Meian bow even more profusely, and Atsumu could feel the familiar fondness towards his captain bloom in his chest. There could be, he decided, way worse people for his little brother to fall in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if u wanna scream abt osamei with me, feel free to do so on my [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/x_xieyu)


End file.
